


Amortentia

by MiraMira



Series: Collected Harry Potter Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Loss, Memories, Scents & Smells, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man is only as free as his memories allow him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> Dug out of the Hogwarts_Elite Hogsmeade archives.

Snape stands in the doorway, taking in the familiar sight and smell of the Potions classroom. _His_ classroom, as Slughorn has just reminded him, with a hearty pat on the shoulder and a “good luck” in parting. Months ago, he expected to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban. To be here instead, entrusted with responsibility, seems a dream come true.

As he closes his eyes and smiles, a distinctive floral scent wafts past. Red hair, green eyes, and laugher flash through his memory.

No longer smiling, Snape shivers, and wonders if he has truly escaped prison after all.


End file.
